


Translation

by Lochinvar



Series: Amuse-bouche [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleep, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/pseuds/Lochinvar
Summary: The English language has tens of thousands of words. But one word, such as napping, can have more than one meaning.





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheGreySpaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheGreySpaces/gifts), [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/gifts), [fufaraw (arliss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliss/gifts), [ADeedWithoutaName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/gifts).



> I own nothing; rely on the talent and kindness of strangers. 
> 
> No Beta; all mistakes are mine to claim and bear.
> 
> Kudos and comments and bookmarks much appreciated - thank you.

Sam Winchester slowly stood up from the table at the diner, blinked, and yawned. Rolled his shoulders, tipped his head back, squinted at the ceiling, and pulled, muscles rippling under his favorite, tissue-thin Stanford t-shirt. Cardinal red.

Like those colony cats that rule the weed-wild back acre of Bobby Singer’s salvage yard as if it is their private hunting preserve on the Serengeti. They sun and snuggle and wash and play and patrol for vermin and snack on the bowls of good food and clean water that Bobby sneaks them every morning, first thing, when he's home.

And keep themselves tuned up for the hunt with long stretches, bowing to the sun and sky, flexing tendons and joints, realigning with the ley lines of the planet’s magnetic field.

That’s what predators do.

Dean didn’t look up from his hash browns and sausages. Chased bits of blackened onion and bell pepper mixed in with the potatoes with a spoon pushed up against a buttered half of a slice of rye toast.

“Going back to the room,” Sam mumbled.

“Taking a nap.”

Dean nodded, and Sam strolled out the door, leaving a twenty-dollar bill with the waitress. She had watched his performance, transfixed, like a sparrow watching a snake circling in the dust.

\-----

After a few years, couples develop their own codes, incomprehensible to outsiders. Saying things never said out loud. Riddled with subtext. Nuanced, based on a formula that might include what they had for dinner, the position of the planets, their last conversation, or in the case of Hunters, the color of the ichor that spewed from what might loosely be called a monster’s neck, severed by an Angel blade.

\-----

“Taking a nap.”

~~~

“The pain pills are wearing off. Gonna swallow a double dose and sleep, then check the stitches before we leave town. I’ll be out of commission; you have First Watch.”

~~~

“That nightmare last night did me in. Need to get some more shuteye. Can’t think straight. Three hours should do it. Won’t object if you want to share the bed. Would be nice if you could be there if the dreams come back to haunt me. Again. Just like I do for you.”

~~~

“The hot water tank will be full up back at the motel. By napping I mean a shower long enough to suck the aquifer dry in this Chuck-forsaken desert town. Need to not feel dusty for five minutes.”

~~~

“I swear, one more phone call from Garth this week, and I’m waiting til the next full moon and cutting off his damn tail. But, meanwhile, turning off the cell. Want to dream a little dream of you and me. Join me if you like. Yeah, you.”

~~~

“Need a little comfort. Just. Nothing fancy. The sheets and pillowcases are clean and smell of sunshine, and that old heater chugs away like the motor on a cotton barge. A lullaby in a warm room. Peaceful, like we’re slow-boating down a drowsy canal in Texas in late summer. Strip off those fancy boxers. Right here, next to me. Maybe my turn to be the big spoon.”

~~~

“Sex. Now. Will start without you. Chop chop…”

~~~

“Three little kids tortured and drained before we destroyed the nest. Too much. I need a private place to grieve. You love me, and I love you. We said it out loud, so now, it's easier. I can cry. Today I need to be cocooned in soft pillows and blankets, hidden from the world, wrapped in your arms. But still can’t ask. Don’t know how, yet. Please help me.”

~~~

“Still angry at you for last night’s hunt. But tired of yelling. Same argument we’ve been having for a lifetime. You could have died, again, protecting me, and I’m tired of bargaining with the various Lords of Creation to rescue you, get you back, heal you. And Billie and I aren't speaking right now.

“So, wait, maybe 15 minutes. When you come into the room, I’ll be the one facing the wall. Ignoring you. Pouting, actually, but you deserve it. You’ll see me dressed, shoes kicked off. Taking up exactly 45% of the bed. Maybe I’ll be under an old Army blanket I pulled from Baby’s trunk.

“Kick off your shoes. Slide in next to me under that scratchy blanket. Close your eyes. By the time you wake up, I’ll have pulled you into my arms. And when you open your eyes, the kissing will commence.”

~~~

“Want a long nap, by which I mean a Saturday staycation. I like that drowsy, floaty feeling, like when we were kids. Soft words. Holding hands. Telling each other stories of heroes and great deeds. Planning the future, peeking behind doors, and wondering _What If_ out loud. Sharing secrets. When we wake up, let’s eat kid food for dinner. Ice cream. And pie.”

~~~

“Just a nap. See you on the other side.”

\-----

Thirty minutes later, Dean followed Sam back to the motel. His soul mate’s clothing was folded neatly on a table next to his side of the bed. He was face-planted under the covers, snoring.  
  
Dean undressed, hanging his clothes on the back of a chair, and snuck in next to the center of his universe.  
  
A dead-to-the-world Sammy still knew it was De. He turned, muttered and huffed, reached out, wrapped his arms around his best boy, and pulled them both back under, into still, safe waters.


End file.
